Heaven and Hell
by xneuroticx
Summary: What happens when hell and heaven find out how to influence Ningenkai through 3 humans? What happens when those 3 humans are siblings and are Yusuke and his two sisters? Find out. HieiOC KuramaOC?
1. So it Begins

**Okay. I've been having some trouble, so this story may not be the best version. My palm pilot froze at the logo screen and I had to do a hard reset, but this story ended up getting deleted or something cuz I have to reset my palm pilot every time I click on it. Also, cut me some slack cuz this is my first story, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However, I do own Hikaru and Ame.**

**Chapter 1: So… it starts…**

One day, at Yusuke's Place, were Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and, of course, Yusuke. A short girl with black eyes (that had white pupils) and was wearing a grey shirt and black cargo pants came downstairs.

"Hey, Yusuke. Who are these baka?" she asks as she makes her way to the kitchen and then grabs a soda out of the fridge.

"Toss me a soda and I'll talk," Yusuke says. The girl tosses him a soda and he catches it in his right hand. He points at a boy in a pink uniform (a/n: lol XP You can't do anything about it!), long red hair, and had the most gorgeous green eyes and says, "That's Suichii Minamimo."

'Pretty boy…" she thinks.

"That's Hiei," Yusuke points to a short guy (about an inch taller than the girl) with gravity defying hair with a white starburst, red eyes, and was wearing a black cloak, white scarf, and a white headband standing in a corner.

'Freak…' she thought.

"That's Kuwabara a.k.a Kuwabaka," he says pointing to a tall guy in a blue uniform with orange hair, beady black eyes, and a face resembling a zombie.

"Hmph. Go screw yourself, Urameshi," the zombie says.

'Moron…' she thinks.

"Well, just don't make a mess cuz Ame just finished cleaning and I'll get blamed if there's a mess. And I get blamed, I'll make sure you get punished," she says with a cruel yet sweet smile.

Yusuke holds up his soda (as if he were to make a toast) and opens it. The girl is gone before Yusuke can return from being in shock. He was covered in soda.

"Darn it! I hate it when she does that!" he yells at no one in particular.

"Who was that?" Kuwa asks.

"My younger sister," Yusuke answers half-angry.

"You have a younger sister?"

"Hai."

"What's her name?"

"Hikaru."

"Where has she been all this time?"

"With Ame on some trip."

"Who's Ame?"

"My older sister."

"What type of trip was it?"

"How am I suppose to know? Shut up now." Kuwa pouts and shortly after, a baby with a big blue hat and a pacifier pops out of thin air.

"Make it quick, Ko-Enma. I've got better places to be," Hiei says.

"Alright, I'll go right to the point. Hell and haven are fighting over three siblings each 1 year in age difference. If satins get them, Ningenkai will go into utter chaos.

Nothing but darkness in people's hearts and an overcrowded hell. If the saints get them, nothing but perfection in Ningenkai. You've seen the movie The Stanford Wives, haven't you? That's what it will be like, but the men will be more like Mike. The oldest; smart, polite, and when their bipolar self the complete opposite. Middle kid; ignorant, rude, and has a sheep's heart in a wolf's body. Youngest one; random, scatterbrain, and has some qualities of the older two. Your mission is to find and protect them. Got it?" the so-called Ko-Enma inquired. Everyone nods.

"Do you know anything about what they look like?" Kurama asks.

"We don't even know their gender."

They hear a high-pitched scream from upstairs. Yusuke goes running up there.

**Yay! My first chapter has been finished! I am asking for at least 4 reviews (from people who are logged in). I won't put up the next chapter until I get my reviews. Flame if you want, I don't care. I'm gonna make a deal with you guys and gals. If I get more than 4 reviews within the week I post the chapter, then I'll put 2 chapters up and I'll only ask for 2 reviews for each of those chapters. Do we have a deal?**


	2. Chapters 2 & 3

**Thank you 4-is-lovely. You have a lovely soul. I'll try to be more descriptive in these chapters. I couldn't wait one week. Posting another chapter was too tempting…. Loosing… control… over… fingers….**

Chapter 2: 3 Siblings Found

Yusuke runs upstairs. He sees a girl with short hair whose pupils seemed to be glowing yellow and who was wearing pretty much what Hikaru was wearing except her top was red and her pants were a brownish-yellowish color, and she was pointing into a room. Yusuke runs in there and sees a pale Hikaru in a puddle of blood with cuts all over her body and some on her clothes. With her are two semi-tiered… things in a fighting stance. One was red with horns on its head, claws, and a devilish tail. The other was in a white robe, had faded wins and a halo over its head. The two looked at Yusuke and one disappeared in fire and the other in a blinding light. A little glowing sphere (if you watch YYH, then you know it's a spirit) goes into Hikaru through her mouth and she get back her skin color.

"What happened, Ame?" Yusuke asked in a shaking voice as he goes over to look at Hikaru and checks her pulse. She was still alive.

"I saw as much as you did," she answers slowly in a quivering voice.

"Wait here a while. I'll come back." Shortly afterwards, he did come back. Only he returned with the rest of the rest of the Reiki Tantei (including Ko-Enma) and you could hear he was talking to them, explaining what had happened.

"All of you need to follow me. I'll explain later. Even the floating talking baby part," Ko-Enma says as he opens a portal and enters. Yusuke nods to Ame assuring her that it's okay to trust him. He carefully picks up, carries Hikaru, and enters the portal. So does everyone else, but Kurama had to kinda pull Ame into the portal cuz she kept backing away every time she got too close.

**This chapter was too short, so I'll post another one and count this whole thing as one chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Yukina and Genki**

Okay. I don't think I need to say that they go to Genki's place. They knock.

"Enter," they hear, so they enter.

"Hello, Yukina. We have a patient." Yusuke show her Hikaru. Yukina gets a horrid expression on her face.

"Please, place her on the couch," she says (a/n: If she doesn't have couches in her home, then lets say Genki got a home makeover and it ended up looking like western homes. Problem solved). Yusuke walks across the room and does so. Yukina puts her hands a couple inches above Hikaru and closes her eyes. Blue aura comes out of her and gets absorbed into Hikaru's body. Within a few seconds, Hikaru is fully healed and her clothes look new. They stare at her for a while…. She slowly starts opening her eyes and then starts looking at Yukina funny.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asks.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Yukina and I help Genki with the cleaning and cooking in this house. It's a pleasure to meet both of you," she says and bows to Ame and Hikaru.

"We are grateful to meet you as well. My name is Ame and this is my younger sister, Hikaru." Ame bows as well and notices that Hikaru doesn't. She smacks her on the back of the head and then Hikaru bows.

"I'm not talkin' to you anymore," Hikaru says in a low enough voice only for Ame to hear.

"I don't mean to interrupt this little meeting, but we need to see Genki, if you don't mind," Ko-Enma says.

"Ah, yes, she is in the back yard training. Please allow me to escort you to her," she says with a smile and starts leading the way.

"Who's Genki?" Ame asks.

"Genki is a lady who is going to teach you the art of self defense," Ko-Enma answers.

"I could've sworn I saw her around here…" Yukina says half to herself.

"Who are these girls?" Genki asks from behind them.

"Genki, these a—," Ko-Enma is interrupted.

"No way! That ancient lady is gonna teach me self-defense! That's Genki?" Hikaru yelled. Everyone looks at her and she blushes. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?" Her face starts to turn red.

Ame smacks her on the back of the head again and then says, "Does that answer your question? You should know better than to be rude to the elderly."

"Who is this dimwit?" Genki asks pointing to Hikaru.

"Hah! You're the dimwit if you can't tell she's my sister, grandma!" Yusuke says proudly while pointing his thumb at himself.

"Oh, I see. Stupidity runs in the family," she says.

"Actually, Ame's grades are pretty good," Hikaru says looking at Ame.

"It's a shame you two didn't turn out like her…" Genki says.

"Anyways, you are going to train Ame and Hikaru. Teach them to fight with at least two weapons and with their spirit energy. Train Yusuke over too while you're at it," Ko-Enma tells Genki.

"Why am I training these dimwits?"

"These are the three siblings I told you about a couple days ago. The ones they are fighting over."

"Hold on a second. Why are we being trained and who's 'they'?" Hikaru asks.

"'They' are heaven and hell. When they attacked you, they were trying to kill you so they can take your soul back to where they came from and take over Ningenkai. It is difficult for them to do it only with one of your souls so they are going to try to kill all three of you. We won't always be around, so you have to be able to defend yourself and Genki's going to teach you how," Ko-Enma answers.

"What about that whole, talking, floating, baby thing…?" Ame asks unsure of how to phrase it.

"I'm the prince of Reikai. Believe it or not, I'm over 500 years old."

'Wow. That's a lot of dippers…' Hikaru thinks.

"We will start training immediately. Each of you will run five miles. Begin." Genki says.

"Hmph. You're kidding, right?" Hikaru asks.

"Look at Yusuke and figure it out." Hikaru and Ame look at Yusuke who had already started running. Ame sighs and starts running.

"I haven't known you very long but I already hate you," she says then starts running.

**Well, that's that. Remember, I'm counting this whole thing as one chapter, so I'm asking for only 4 reviews for the whole thing (gomen to those of you who had trouble understanding that (;)). Stay tuned for what happens next!**


	3. Tutor Hotties

**I know it's been forever since I last updated, but I have a reason for it... You see, after winter break I got stuck with like, three projects all on the same day. And then I had to worry about my grades and I tried to join RAP cuz of my friend who calls me a Phyco but she's the real phyco (and a violent one too). Then I got stuck with some test and I didn't know anything that was gonna be on cuz I wasn't paying attention (goldfish memory for me) so I had to look over the few notes I had. Then I went to go get an iPod and I had to get more music for it and then, after that, I got addicted to drawing for a while so I spend a lot of time drawing and then coloring. They came out really nice. Then my friend introduced me to and I got addicted to that and then another friend introduced me to a couple other sites like and I got a myspace accout. -exhales- So, that's my story... I think I left a couple things out though...**

**ANYWAYS, thanks 4-is-lovely! As for the rest of you: Shame on you! About two-thirds of you who visited the first chapter also visited the second and third chapter and none of you reviewed other than 4-is-lovely! Aww... C'mon, can't you review? Plz (this goes for you too, MyDeArEsTsEsShOmArU)? Anyways, let's get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Tutor Hotties**

Ame and Hikaru were gasping for air when they were done with the five miles. Yusuke ran it like it was no big deal.

"Alright, now that you three are warmed up," Genki said...

'Oh my gosh. This lady is a murderer...' Hikaru thought.

"Alright, now that you three are warmed up, Yusuke will spar with Kuwabara while you two figure out which one will teach you how to control your spirit energy,"-Genki points to Hiei and Kurama-"and how to fight with the weapon of their choice, understood?" Ame and Hikaru nod and Yusuke and Genki disappear.

**-With Kuwa-**

Kuwabara was with Yukina in the kitchen tasting Yukina's cooking which was going to be dinner. As always, Kuwabara was being his kiss-up self around Yukina.

"What do you think about the soup, Kazuma?" Yukina asked Kuwa handing him a small bowl of soup. Kuwa took a spoonful, blew on it, and them ate it.

"Oishii!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "You're the best chef in all three worlds..."

Genki comes out of nowhere and pulling Kuwa's ear says to Yukina, "I'm going to have to borrow Kuwabara for training." Yukina nods. "Let's go." Genki starts dragging Kuwa as she makes her way to Yusuke.

**-Back with Ame, Hikaru, Hiei, and Kurama-**

**-Hikaru's POV-**

"So I'm gonna take Kurama is that okay with you thanks bye!" Ame said with no space in between the words so I couldn't argue and dragged Kurama with her. I hate it when she does that. Now I'm stuck with the freak. He looks at me with a type of "I hate the world look"... Damn, he's scary. Looking at him while he is staring at me makes me look at the ground.

"Soooo... How are we going to do this thing?" I asked nervously still looking at the ground. I could feel he's still staring at me.

"Follow me," he said and started walking... so I follow him into the woods... it was a quiet walk... then we stopped at a clearing in the forest. "Go stand in the middle," he says. I run over there.''Alright, now what?" I'm still scared to death from him and being in the forest, miles away from any other person, dosen't make me feel any better.

"Close your eyes..." he says in a calm voice. I just really hope I don't die... and focus hard on trying to find a light. Once you find it, try to move it to your index finger and fire it. Got it?" his voice cold as ice. I nod unvolintarally not really understanding ANYTHING that came out of his mouth.

One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi pass... plus a couple more Mississippis... a couple minutes... wow, I'm bored. 'Come out, come out wherever you are... Oh, stupid me. How is that gonna help? I wonder when I'll grow out of talking to myself. Hiei's scary. He wants to kill me, I just know it. He's so creepy! Something else too... I just can't put my finger on it. Oh, gotta focus!' I kept serching for a couple more minutes and finally I see a small light. I get a closer look at it, and, thinking it's heavy, push hard. I find out it's very light. I focus it onto my finger and open my eyes. I look at my hand and my finger was glowing a dark grey. "Awsome!"

''Alright, now, fire it," he says.

"How do I do that?" He must think I'm a dumbass... T-T

"There's a trigger in your mind. Pull it."

'I hate all this searching for stuff' I complain to myself. "Hah! I found it!" I pulled it and yelled, ''Spirit Gun!" without thinking. The dark grey glow shoots out of my finger almost hitting Hiei. Luckly it just cuts his cloak open somewhat. A small rip. He makes a grunting sound as he takes off his cloak. I didn't know he had muscle OoO. I see a little blood squrim out.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you. My aim isn't very good. It was an accident. I'm sorry." I say completly emarassed. I can't believe I did that.

"Hn. Forget that. That was your spirit energy. And apperently, it's very weak," he says. Rude! At that moment, I felt like punching him in the face, but I have enough self-control not to do that. " It should get stronger the more you train, though. Also, it would help dramatically if you practiced finding your spirit energy. It took you about two hours to find it."

"Really? It felt more like twenty minutes.'' It really did.

"Do you want to try it again or head back?" he asks. I wish he would talk more, cuz I really like his voice. It's cool.

"Hmm... If I go back, she might make me run more, but I really don't wanna waste any more of your time. Ah, heck! Who cares? I wanna go figure out how Ame did!" So we started walking back. **  
**

**Oishii- tasty, delicious**

** That chapter was kinda short, but I promise the 5th one will be longer. I know cuz I already have it ready. My friend who introduced me to was the same frined who forced me to continue typing this story, so if you like it, thank her. Her e-mail is Be nice to her! **


End file.
